Juste un aprèsmidi de plus à Hogwarts
by Lady Elly
Summary: [MiniOS] Léger slash : DeanSeamus vraiment très léger o. Une aprèsmidi de plus à Hogwarts, ou, comment enfin s'interesser aux cours de Snape ?


L'air est lourd ; la chaleur intenable.  
Après tout, peut-être est-ce pour ça, que Snape est d'humeur si noir depuis quelques jours ?

En sa qualité de professeur au sadisme aiguisé, il n'a rien trouvé de plus amusant que d'infliger à ses élèves la rédaction d'un parchemin complet sur les propriétés de l'_Actea Ractemosa_. Seamus tourne les pages de son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_, sans pour autant prêter la moindre attention à son contenu. Le soleil darde violemment ses rayons sur le parc d'Hogwarts, plongeant les élèves dans une joyeuse torpeur synonyme de fin d'année. Le vent est absent, la surface du lac, plane et séduisante. Seamus meurt d'envie de se déchausser et d'y plonger ses pieds. Il pousse un profond soupir. Satané Snape ! Il ferait mieux de se trouver une femme, ça le rendrait peut-être moins irascible. Voilà, page 367. Seamus se penche un peu plus sur le grimoire écorné, et commence sa lecture :

« L'_Actea Ractemosa_, plus communément appelée _Actée_, est une plante originaire d'Amérique du Nord, dont la taille varie de un mètre à un mètre cinquante… »

Foutrement intéressant. Le jeune irlandais, affalée sur l'herbe jaunie, roule sur le dos et laisse glisser son regard sur la silhouette endormie de Dean. Bien sûr, son devoir est déjà bouclé depuis plus d'une semaine, alors il peut se permettre de le narguer en piquant un somme à l'ombre du grand chêne. Quel sens de l'organisation ! Seamus fronce les sourcils en une adorable moue boudeuse et tire la langue à son ami. Il lui en veut presque de paraître si paisible alors que lui se triture l'esprit sans pouvoir aligner correctement deux phrases sur son parchemin.

Le regard brillant de malice, il se redresse et parcoure les quelques mètres qui le sépare de Dean. L'ébène de sa peau tranche avec la blancheur immaculée de sa chemise, dont les premiers boutons ont été détachés et les manches retroussées. Sa cravate rouge et or, elle, pend négligemment autour de son cou. Seamus se surprend à observer avec un intérêt grandissant ses lèvres pleines, à se demander même, si elles sont aussi douces qu'elles n'y paraissent. Quoi ? Il secoue vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser cette pensée.  
Un sourire empreint d'espièglerie se dessine sur son visage, tandis qu'il place lentement ses mains sur la taille fine de son camarade. Existe-t-il meilleur moyen de réveiller Dean, que de le jeter à l'eau ? Seamus se retient à grand peine de pouffer de rire, et le déplace délicatement jusqu'au bord sans même qu'il ne se réveille. C'est bien Dean ça : une vraie marmotte ! Il pourrait bien s'endormir au milieu d'un match de Quidditch ou pendant un concert des Bizar' Sisters, que ça ne le dérangerait pas.

Après quelques secondes passées à le regarder avec une certaine tendresse, Seamus se décide enfin à passer à l'acte.

Au contact de l'eau fraîche, Dean pousse un hurlement à en faire pâlir les réalisateurs des plus grands films d'horreur moldus – Alfred Hitchkock compris. Le petit groupe de troisième année assis un peu plus loin se tait, surpris. Seamus jurerait même avoir vu l'une d'entre eux sursauté, et agrippé le pan de la cape de sa voisine. Faisant un effort surhumain pour dissimuler son fou rire, il se replace rapidement derrière son livre, les sourcils hausser, dans un archétype parfait du rejeton innocent. Il se mord les joues pour ne pas sourire et trépigne presque d'impatience à l'idée de voir Dean regagner la rive en écumant de rage.

« Putain Seamus ! » Grogne-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire. « T'es vraiment le roi des emmerdeurs ! »

« Pardon ? » Fait mine de s'étonner l'accusé. « Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Tu bouges tellement que t'es retrouvé à l'eau ! »

Dean regagne l'herbe, trempé, lance un regard faussement réprobateur à son camarde, et finalement, pas bougon pour un sou, se met à rire à pleins poumons. Seamus, lui, ne sourit plus. Le spectacle de son ami ruisselant, le torse à demi découvert le laisse étonnement sans voix. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine, il sent ses mains trembler faiblement lorsqu'il s'empare de sa plume, et ses yeux n'arrive plus à se décoller de son visage réjoui. Une étrange chaleur naît au niveau de son abdomen et se répand le long de ses membres jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Confus, il replonge la tête dans son parchemin.

C'est fou ce qu'une plante peut être captivante !


End file.
